I'm No Romeo - Despite What You Think
by writeonblueeyes517
Summary: Marinette has a past. Something she doesn't like to talk about. She also doesn't like the pop sensation, Dark Fate. But ironically, the Fate before her is anything but Dark! All 4 of the square's ships mentioned, but mainly Adrienette. Popstar AU. R&R Please! First in a series of one shots centered around the same song with different fandom ships.


I'm No Romeo – Despite What You Think.

"I don't get it," Marinette said out loud, flipping through the pages of a magazine.

"You don't get what?" Alya asked, looking through her own magazine.

"How anyone can be so infatuated with Dark Fate. I mean, he's just another pop star,"

"Another pop star with seventeen platinum hits," Alya said. "Besides, you don't have a right to talk about infatuation little miss 'Adrien Agreste is so absolutely flawless!'" Alya said, mocking her best friend's voice with her own high pitched version. She batted her eyelashes and sighed before she looked straight at Marinette with a pointed look.

"Oh, come on! That is so not the same thing!" Marinette defended herself, putting her magazine down.

"Marinette, Adrien Agreste is a _model_. How does that make him any better than Fate? At least he makes his living by writing incredible music,"

"Yeah, but it's by writing songs that prey on the young, innocent minds of teenage girls everywhere!"

"And being a model doesn't play with girl's emotions? I mean, when he wears those tight jeans, it leaves little to the imagination,"

Marinette did know how wonderful Adrien looked in those jeans. She especially knew the kind of effect that they had on her.

"True, but all of Chat's songs are so mainstream. I wish he would just write something that is meaningful, something that makes you feel more than just a fleeting romance,"

"Ok, I do agree with you there, but his music is still amazing. If you just listened to Alone or In Your Eyes, you would see what a true artist he is!" Alya tried to reason with the black-haired girl.

Marinette shook her head.

"No Alya. I already told you, I don't like his style, and I don't want to listen to it. Ever,"

"You are being a little harsh you know. You haven't heard his music and yet you _still_ say you don't like his style. How can you even _know_ what his style is if you don't _listen_ to his music?"

"Fine. You're right; but that still doesn't mean that I'm going to listen to any of his songs. Especially not anything titled, 'In Your Eyes'. That just screams love song!"

Alya was about to protest, when Marinette's doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell!" she stated smugly as she jumped off her couch and ran to get the door.

"Adrien! What are you doing here?" she asked when she saw the blonde standing on the other side of the entrance to her home.

"I was hoping I could talk to you. Is it alright if I come in?"

"Sure," Marinette gestured for him to enter, which he did.

"Hey Alya," he said, waving to the brunette.

"Hey Adrien," she replied, waving in return.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" Marinette asked.

"I got a couple of concert tickets yesterday, and I ended up with too many. I was hoping that you might like to go?"

"When?" Marinette asked.

"That's not important! The real question is _who_?" Alya said, leaning forward in her seat.

"It's tonight," he told Marinette before he turned to Alya. "And in answer to your question, it's Dark Fate,"

"Oh, well that's really sweet Adrien, but,"

"We'd love to!" Alya interrupted her best friend, a little louder than was necessary.

"Great! You don't know how much this means to me! I'll see you tonight then! Bye," Adrien said, leaving the Dupain-Cheng residence without another word.

"Why did you do that?! You know I can't stand Dark Fate's music!" Marinette seethed at her best friend.

"You need to get out and have some fun! Besides, _I'm_ not about to pass up an opportunity to see Dark Fate in concert!"

Marinette finally agreed, but demanded that they not match in any way.

"Fair enough," Alya agreed.

The stadium was packed to the brim, people crowding into the building as quickly as they could.

"This is crazy!" Marinette yelled over all the noise.

"I know! I can't believe we're actually here!" Alya said excitedly.

Marinette was about to correct who friend but muttered a "Forget it" under her breath.

The pair eventually found their seats, only four rows back from the stage making it a perfect vantage point to watch the entire concert.

"You know, I don't see why you are so anti pop music. I mean, you used to be,"

"I know Alya. But that's behind me now. I gave that up so I could have a normal life," Marinette interrupted the brunette, unwilling to relive any unwanted memories of her past.

 _"_ _Lady Luck wasn't normal by any means,"_ she thought, sighing as flashes of her previous life made their way through her mind.

Alya had known for several years that Marinette used to be a teenage pop sensation, but she had no clue that the girl sitting beside her had actually once been the Lady Luck; partner to Dark Fate.

Marinette sighed as the stage came to life, the lights flashing and changing colors as they traveled around the stadium.

"How's everybody doing tonight?" a darker skinned man asked as he came out on stage. Cheers erupted from the building, causing Marinette to cover her ears from all of the noise.

"Great! Cause we have a special surprise for you guys! For tonight only, Dark Fate,"

At the sound of the pop idol's name, the arena again suffered from the screaming of hundreds of girls.

"Is going to start off his concert unlike any other, by singing one of his new songs!"

The crowd cheered again, Marinette not even trying to block the noise out of her ears. She had realized quite quickly that it was rather futile.

The building suddenly went dark, a deep voice speaking over the sound system.

"I have searched forever, high and low for the love that left me so long ago. And now, after five years, I have found you. And I will never let you go,"

The people yelled again as soon as the voice had ceased to speak only to pick up in intensity as the curtain rose and lights began to illuminate the stage.

A lone figure stood, his back to the crowd as his silhouette was offset by different shades of green and yellow light.

An upbeat tempo began to play, shortly followed by the single singer's melodic voice.

 _"_ _Girl I've got a confession to make and I'm sorry,"_ he sang, turning around to face the crowd. His black leather jacket shone under the lights, and his green and black high top clad feet instantly began walking towards the front of the stage.

 _"_ _If I failed to live up to the things that you thought of me, Yeah"_ he continued, turning his head to the side, causing his profile to be displayed on the two big screens. His movements smooth as he let loose several synchronized dance moves.

 _"_ _I am what I am and that's all I can be and M'Lady I'm not everything you believe. I'm human after all. We're all human after all"_

Marinette thought that she had heard an all too familiar word come from his lips, but she shrugged it off, believing that she had simply misheard in trying to relive the past.

 _"_ _Romeo, I'll never be another you"_ the chorus began strong as did his incredible choreography.

 _"_ _No matter what I do, I'll never be another you. And this is from my heart,"_ here he put his hand to his chest, indicating that he truly felt what he was singing.

 _"_ _'Cause you get what you see and that's all I ever be,"_ he made a gesture to his himself.

 _"_ _Romeo, I will love her better,"_ he paused, walking back towards where he had originally stood at the beginning, but turned his head around abruptly before he got there, uttering the last amount of the chorus.

 _"_ _But I'm no, Romeo,"_

The music continued as he moved his feet to the beat.

 _"_ _There are so many times when I wish, I'd been with you,"_ he pointed out to the crowd, his finger landing in the fourth row from the stage.

Marinette stiffened. This was beginning to get too close for comfort.

 _"_ _There were promises broken and many unspoken words. But I gotta let you know, that I'll never let you go,"_ The words seemed to come from his very soul, as if he were truly heartbroken and wanting the love of his life back.

 _"_ _Romeo, I'll never be another you,"_ the chorus began again.

 _"_ _No matter what I do, I'll never be another you. And this is from my heart_ ," he repeated the same gestures from before, but tossed in a few extra dance moves as well, Marinette's heartbeat increasing at the sight.

He hadn't changed at all. He was still exceptionally talented, and as fit as ever, if not even more so.

 _"_ _'Cause you get what you see and that's all I ever be,"_

 _"_ _Romeo, I will love her better,"_ Another pause, before he said the final words of the chorus, regret clearly seen in his bright green eyes as they flashed across the big screens.

 _"_ _But I'm no Romeo,"_

 _"_ _I'm here for you now with a bag full of faults,"_ he sang out, removing his leather jacket to reveal a white fitted t-shirt underneath, defining his chest in nearly perfect detail.

 _"_ _M'Lady I hope that you still care at all,"_

She was certain she hadn't misheard this time as he began to walk down off the stage, turning when he made it to the fourth row. And was right in front of Marinette's aisle seat.

 _"_ _I'll never let you go!"_ he sang, extending his arm out to the one person he couldn't live without.

Suddenly, as he held the note, a bright green light flashed causing the audience to cover their eyes from the severity of it.

There, in place of Dark Fate, stood the one and only Adrien Agreste, the mask he usually wore absent from his facial features.

Marinette froze, staring at the man that had been her crush for the last few years.

 _"_ _Romeo, I'll never be another you,"_ The octave of the last chorus had been raised, Adrien singing his entire being into the words.

 _"_ _No matter what I do, I'll never be another you and this is from my heart,"_ he knelt down, spun on his knee, rose to his feet again and held her hand all in one swift movement.

 _"_ _'Cause you get what you see,"_ he made a full spin in midair, stomping his feet as he landed and pointedly looked directly into the blue eyes of the girl in row number four.

 _"_ _And that's all I ever be,"_ his hands moving like they had all his life, moving in time to the words and the music.

 _"_ _Romeo, I will love her better,"_ he approached her, looking down into her bluebell eyes as he towered over her and practically whispered the ending of the song directly to her.

 _"_ _But I'm no Romeo,"_

His breathing was hard as he tried to regain it from all the dancing that he had done onstage and meme moments ago.

"How did you know?" she asked simply, her words coming out breathily.

"I looked for you after you left us. I needed to find you, but I knew that you didn't want to be found," he began, every word he said heard by the many fans within the building.

"I ended up going to the same computer class as your best friend. She told me all about her 'mysterious' friend Marinette who had a very unusual past. I dug deeper, and when I saw you for the first time, I just knew," He paused to take a breath. "That I found you,"

"So, this was all a set up?" she asked, looking behind her at Alya.

"Yes and no. You knew me as Adrien, but I wanted you to know both sides of my life. The two halves that make up who I am,"

Marinette remained silent, causing Adrien to worry that he had said something wrong.

"I have never tried to be something that I'm not. Everything that you ever saw when you were Lady Luck was Adrien, and every part of Adrien that I let you know about, was Fate. You get what you see. And I just want to know if you can accept me as I am. Because I never have wanted anyone but you,"

A collective "Awwwwwwww!" rose from the crowd as they witnessed the confession.

Marinette turned around to look at Alya, who was filming the encounter on her phone.

She gestured to Marinette to continue.

"Adrien, I have enjoyed all of our time together, and getting to know you has been wonderful, but,"

Adrien's shoulders visibly drooped at the dreaded three letter word coming from her lips.

"But Lady Luck is a part of the past. I don't want to relive that again,"

"Lady Luck is the past. You are the future," he said, softly taking her hands into his own.

"Please Marinette. I don't want to loose you again. You were-are my entire world. I fear that if you were ever to disappear from my life again, I could never make it,"

Silence spread over the crowd as the tension grew.

"I-I don't know what to say," Marinette whispered.

"If I have to say it plainly, I will. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I am truly, madly, deeply in love with you and have been ever since I was fourteen. You don't have to be Lady Luck in order to complete me. I had a crush on the girl in the bright red mask. I fell in love with the girl behind it,"

Marinette couldn't hold back the tears as they made their way down her covered her mouth as she gasped.

"What's wrong?" he asked completely worried now.

She shook her head.

"Nothing. Nothing you stupid cat! You, wonderful, amazing, truly incredible, utterly gorgeous man,"

She threw herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his white t-shirt clad shoulder.

"I love you too," she admitted, whispering the words tenderly into his ear.

"You mean it?" Adrien asked, a smile threatening to split his face.

Marinette pulled away from his shoulder to face him. She nodded, smiling brightly up at him.

Before she could protest, Adrien wound his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground and kissed her full on the mouth.

She was caught off guard by both actions, but quickly melted into the kiss.

The crowd cheered as Adrien kissed his Lady, bringing her back down to the ground without once taking his lips off of hers.

When they pulled away, the two of them were smiling uncontrollably.

They held each others hand, Adriend raising their joined appendages above their heads and bringing forth another roar of cheers from the crowd.

"How does a renunion sound?" he yelled to the audience. Clapping and screams sounded from the people, causing the reunited pair to smile even wider – if that were even possible.

"Shall we My Lady?" he asked her, bowing low.

"You are such a flirt Kitty!" she told him, giggling.

"Yes, but I'm _your_ flirt now," he said happily.

"I like the sound of that," she admitted.

"Does that mean you also like the sound of doing a couple of duets with me?"

"That sounds," she paused, trying to think of the right word.

"Miraculous," he supplied.

She grinned.

"Exactly,"

\- First off, this is something that I have not been able to find anywhere, so I decided to do it myself; a Miraculous Ladybug popstar AU. The names Dark Fate and Lady Luck for their popstar personas are my own, so please do NOT take them unless you ask and give credit! Also, I would love if this would start a trend, even though it most likely won't LOL, of other popstar AU's for Ladybug and Chat Noir, as well as art.

Just a thought! XD I am on a Swedish music kick right now, and I was looking through my computer files (cleaning up) and I found this little oneshot that I did forever ago, when I first started to get into Miraculous Ladybug. I love how this turned out, and decided that I would upload it since I am such a hopeless fan of Swedish songs and groups. The song used is "I'm No Romeo" by the (Swedish; surprise, surprise!) group EMD. I ADORE their music, and I highly recommend it. It is sooooooo spectacular! The other two songs that are mentioned are "Alone" also by EMD (surprised? You better not be by now! LOL) and the song "In Your Eyes" by DANNY or better known as Danny Saucedo who is, (get this!) what the "D" stands for in EMD. Awesome right!? Well, that's about it. I do suggest listening to the song "I'm No Romeo" while reading this story. It will help it to make so much more sense. I hope you enjoyed this story! You guys are all Awesome Sauce!

Also, just to make sure that this is clear, Swedish music ROCKS! Check out ABBA, Danny Saucedo, EMD, and all those other fabulous Swedish artists! I love and support you guys! You are amazerific!

WOBE

P.s. in the original version of the song, the name mentioned is "Jennie", not "M'Lady". I changed that simply for creative purposes. Hope that clears things up! All songs belong to their (AWESOME) rightful owners. Not me! XD


End file.
